the language of affection
by heytrisha
Summary: Gilbert merasa kalau ia tak memperlakukan bayi itu dengan benar.


**title**: _the language of affection_

**genre**: family

**rating**: K

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

.

**notes**: untuk mage. Semoga menikmati yaaah /o/

* * *

_I'm gonna cover my sleeping child,_

_Keep you away from the world so wild…_

* * *

Minggu pagi.

Gilbert baru saja ingin menyalakan rokoknya, ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk—dan ia membukanya dengan heran.

Ada Sharon di muka pintu; seorang bayi terlelap di gendongannya.

"Selamat pagi, Gilbert_-sama_," gadis itu tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggumu pagi ini, tapi… bisakah aku minta tolong?"

Gilbert, yang ekspresinya masih menampakkan kebingungan, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan heran ke sekeliling, namun ia tak menemukan Break dimanapun.

"Bantuan apa, Nona Sharon?" Gilbert membalas, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

Sharon tersenyum lebar. "Bibiku menitipkan anaknya padaku, sedangkan hari ini aku ada urusan yang mendadak di Pandora…"

Gilbert menelan ludah.

"…dan aku ingin kau untuk menjaga anak ini. Bisa, kan?" Sharon mengayun bayi di gendongannya perlahan, sementara Gilbert menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Err…"

"Bisa, _kan_?" ulang Sharon sekali lagi, aura-aura menyeramkan mulai keluar di sekelilingnya.

Gilbert menghela napas pendek. "Uhm, maaf Nona Sharon, tapi aku belum pernah menjaga anak kecil sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau Break saja?"

Sharon menggeleng segera. "Jangan, bisa rusak gigi anak ini kalau dijaga oleh dia," terangnya sembari mengernyitkan kening. Gilbert terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau Reim?"

"Oh, dia sedang banyak dokumen untuk dikerjakan…"

Gilbert menelan ludah. Tak ada pilihan lain, kalau begitu.

"…Oke, baiklah," pemuda itu mengangguk, meskipun ia dalam hati merasa sangsi akan tugas yang diterimanya itu. Sharon tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gilbert-_sama_," Sharon menyorongkan keranjang berisi saputangan, botol susu, dan barang-barang lain ke Gilbert. "Aku akan menjemputnya jam lima nanti."

Gilbert menerima keranjang itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya meraih bayi di gendongan Sharon, dan mencoba untuk menggendongnya dengan canggung.

"Sampai nanti. Terima kasih, Gilbert-_sama_!" Sharon mengelus rambut bayi itu perlahan, sebelum kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Gilbert dan masuk kembali ke kereta kudanya.

.

Gilbert terdiam, bayi itu terasa begitu hangat di tangannya. Ia mengayunnya perlahan, sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

* * *

Hari itu Minggu pagi, dan rumah terasa begitu kosong melompong.

Oz dan Alice sedang pergi ke kediaman Vessallius untuk mengunjungi pamannya, dan baru akan mengunjungi Gilbert lusa depan. Gilbert menutup pintu, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia menaruh keranjang tersebut di meja, terdiam sebentar –sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa.

Rumahnya terasa sepi siang itu. ia mengayun bayi di pangkuannya perlahan, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan dengan anak itu.

Ia menghela napas—dan mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah kenyataan telak terasa menamparnya tepat di wajah.

Kini ia tahu mengapa ia begitu kaku dengan anak itu, kenapa bayi itu terasa begitu canggung di pelukannya;

…_karena Gilbert tak tahu caranya mencintai._

Gilbert Nightray hanya tahu cara memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengisi ulang peluru pistol, dan melindungi sesuatu. Ia tak tahu caranya mencintai.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek sekali lagi. Dipandanginya bayi di pangkuannya lekat-lekat; dan memutuskan untuk membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu betapa kelembutan tak ada dalam kamusnya. Digerakkannya telunjuknya menelusuri tulang pipi anak itu. Kulit lembut yang hangat bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin; wajah bayi itu begitu manis, lugu, dan tanpa dosa.

Gilbert lalu menyentuh pipi bayi itu, dan tanpa disangka-sangka—sepasang mata berwarna cokelat terang terbuka, menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Gilbert menahan napas, mendapati dirinya tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

Bayi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Gilbert. Pemuda itu menatap sepasang mata cokelat di depannya dengan pandangan melindungi; berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tak pantas untuk mendapatkan penerimaan tak bersyarat yang tergambar di sepasang mata itu.

Hening sejenak.

Bayi itu mencubit dagunya lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum riang. Gilbert tercekat.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Gilbert membalas senyum bayi itu; setitik air mata bergulir menuruni pipinya tanpa suara.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Bayi itu mengeluarkan suara mendengkur perlahan. Gilbert mengangkatnya lembut, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya perlahan, mengguncang bayi itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Sssh…" Gilbert memegangi pinggang bayi itu, yang tertawa-tawa kegelian. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, bocah?" Ia menghentikan guncangannya, sementara si bayi memandanginya dengan bingung.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, si bayi mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gilbert. Tangannya bergerak, menarik kemeja pemuda itu dengan keras sehingga tiga kancingnya terbuka.

Gilbert terdiam, sementara bibir bayi itu menyentuh dadanya, mulutnya terbuka. Suara hisapan pelan terdengar.

Pipi Gilbert memerah.

"Sssh…" Gilbert segera menyingkirkan wajah bayi itu dari dadanya perlahan, dan mengaitkan kembali kancing kemejanya. "Aku tak punya… itu," pemuda itu merasa wajahnya menghangat. Si bayi memandanginya dengan bingung, bola mata cokelat cerahnya membulat.

"Oh, oke…" Gilbert menggendong bayi itu, dan membawanya ke dapur untuk membuat susu. Ia membuka kaleng susu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya menahan bayi itu di pinggangnya. Ia memasukkan tiga sendok susu bubuk ke botol, lalu mencampurnya dengan air hangat. Dikocoknya botol itu perlahan.

Ia menggenggam botol dengan tangannya, merasakan suhu susu itu. Setelah dirasanya sudah mulai mendingin, ia lalu menyorongkan botol dengan dot itu ke mulut si bayi.

Si bayi segera menghisapnya dengan cepat.

"Hmm," Gilbert tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar haus rupanya…"

Ia mengayun bagi itu di gendongannya lembut, sementara si bayi menghabiskan susunya.

Gerimis turun di luar, suara rintiknya memecah kesunyian di rumah itu. Gilbert terdiam, memikirkan kalau sepertinya ia tak memperlakukan bayi itu dengan benar.

_Apa yang kurang?_

Ia mengayun bayi itu lagi, kali ini sembari menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Ia berpikir bahwa biasanya wanita menggendong bayi mereka seperti itu; menenangkannya sambil menyanyikan sebuah senandung lembut.

"_And for the people everywhere, gonna show them all we care…._"

Gilbert menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang pernah didengarnya di kediaman Vesallius sebelumnya. Oscar-sama suka memutar piringan hitam yang berisi lagu itu; Gilbert sendiri tak tahu apa judulnya.

"_Oh my sleeping child, the world so wild…_"

Bayi itu memandanginya, sorot matanya begitu polos (_polos,polos,polos_) dan cerah (_**seterangmentarimusimsemi**_). Gilbert tersenyum. Rona kemerahan memenuhi wajahnya.

"_But you've built your own paradise…_"

Tangan mereka berdua saling bertaut, jemari kecil milik bayi itu menggenggam telunjuk Gilbert erat.

"_That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child…_"

Gilbert menghentikan senandungnya, menyadari kalau susu di botol itu sudah habis. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menarik botol dari mulut bayi itu perlahan.

"Sssh…" Gilbert mengelap noda susu di bibir si bayi dengan lengan kemejanya. "Nah, sekarang waktunya minum air putih," katanya riang, sembari menggelitik lembut tengkuk bayi itu dengan telunjuknya.

Si bayi tertawa.

Gilbert membersihkan botol tersebut di wastafel, lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat. Si bayi meminumnya dengan perlahan, bunyi hisapan pelan memecah kesunyian di rumah itu.

Gilbert mengawasi si bayi menghabiskan minumannya, rasa hangat yang menenangkan memenuhi dadanya. Ia mengusap matanya yang terasa lembab.

Dalam hati ia berpikir; kalau mungkin inilah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah.

Gilbert mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum kemudian setitik air bening turun mengaliri pipinya. Ia meletakkan tangan di keningnya perlahan, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin setelah sekian tahun ini, ia tak pernah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Mungkin ia tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang memakai tubuh orang dewasa; seorang anak kecil dengan mata sembab dan jemari yang menggapai-gapai akan perlindungan dan kasih sayang.

Gilbert mengayun bayi itu sekali lagi, jemarinya tanpa sadar menyusuri helaian rambut tipis yang tumbuh di kepala si bayi. Dipandanginya bayi itu lekat-lekat; merengkuhnya dalam doa akan masa depan yang cerah, untuk kehidupan yang mulia.

Si bayi mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Gilbert. Gilbert tercekat, dan tersenyum tulus padanya; matanya berkaca-kaca dan rasa hangat yang asing terasa membuncah di dadanya.

* * *

[ _—Didekapnya bayi itu dengan kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah; kasih dari seorang Ayah yang tak pernah dikenal dan didapatkannya dulu. _]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**_#np_**: MLTR - Sleeping Child

(_depok, 06/06/2014_)


End file.
